Inventor: The Corruption Complex
by Mining300
Summary: The Inventor, a Time Lord, has accidentally travels Dimensions to escape the time war. While traveling to this new world he has brought lots of enemies with him. Can he and his new friends survive?
1. The Third Hour

A man with grey hair and a grey beard wearing a black suit with red trims ran around a TARDIS circular control station pulling levers and pushing buttons. The TARDIS shook violently. "NO! Not now!" He pulled another lever and sparks flew from the middle of the TARDIS control station. "Time locked, huh? Well let's try everything at once!" He dragged his hands across a bunch of buttons and the TARDIS shook violently. He grunted and dove for the railing. "Fine then! Do your auto-pilot!" The TADRIS shook again and the man's face and hands started glowing yellow. "No, not yet." The yellow glow slowly vanished. He ran to the middle of the TARDIS. He pulled a lever and pushed a few buttons. The TARDIS shook and the man started to breath heavily. His hands and face started to glow. "This should power the materializing circuits enough to allow this kind of jump. This is the right time, the time for the clock to strike three." A gold aura erupted from his hands and face destroying the inside of his TARDIS. He screamed from the regeneration process.

**Jade Palace Kitchen **

Po slurped up some of his noodles. "I just don't know what to do . . . or say." Monkey chuckled. "You'll figure it out Po." He paused for a second. "Do you hear that?" He closed his eyes and listened before faintly hearing a crashing sound. His eyes snapped open. "The Hall of Heroes!" They both ran out of the Kitchen and nearly bumped into Tigress and Master Shifu. "We heard it to." Shifu remarked before the four dashed through the hall. Monkey slowed down to yell for Mantis. "Mantis, to the Hall of Heroes!" He then picked up his speed to match the others.

By the time they got there Crane and Viper had already arrived. The doors had been shattered, several pillars were smashed, and artifacts were thrown across the room. And then, there was a human-looking teenager with spiky black hair in a black suit with red trims laying unconscious on the ground. Viper, Mantis, and Shifu started checking for any injuries. Tigress glared at the human-looking teen. "Do you think he caused this?" Po shook his head. "Why would he be here, then?" The teen coughed and golden energy came out of his mouth. Everyone took a step back. "What!" Mantis shouted.

"What indeed, Master Mantis." The Masters gasped and turned around to see a group of bandits that called themselves the 'Cult of Evil'. "But would you believe we had the answer?!" Tigress snarled and charged. The Leader, a wolf, stepped forward and swiftly attacked causing Tigress to slide back. The wolf snarled and the Cult dashed forward. The Masters dashed forward as well . . . into a losing battle. The Masters got slashed, punched, kicked, and tackled until they were all beaten. Po was the last to stand, he was fighting the leader. Po blocked a kick from the leader and threw a bunch which was dodged. Po jumped back to avoid an attack, but his movement was in vain. The Wolf punched Po causing him to slide back to the others. Tigress, still hurt, went to help Po up. The Cult of Evil started to charge and the Masters got into defensive stances while Tigress was helping Po up, but then the Cult of Evil stopped.

Some of the members were looking fearfully behind the Masters while others with stoic looks. The Wolf took a step forward. "We meet once again, Inventor." The Masters turned around to see the teenager standing. He walked past them. "I've never seen you before. And, how do you know who I am?" The Leader grunted. "Must be too early for you." The Inventor's eyes widened. "You really do know who I am." The Leader looked around. "We will leave, if you answer one question, Inventor." The Inventor chuckled. "Really that easily? I've watched your fight, you were winning . . . ask away." The Wolf paused for a second. "Did you think they would sing? Dance? Did you believe they would be nice, or be mixed, at all? Did you think they wouldn't be soldiers? During that day, the first of the last, what went through your mind about the Daleks? On the day that the Daleks rose?" The Inventor took a step back. "What?" The Leader growled. "Tell us! Or else someone will die!" "Right! Fine! No, I knew what they would become, that they would be . . . well, Daleks. But how do you know about that?" The Leader gave a hand signal and the Cult of Evil swiftly left.

The Inventor looked gravely towards the floor then back up, surprised. "I'm not done yet." Viper looked weirdly at him. "What do you-" She was cut off by him screaming in pain, stumbling, and clutching his side. "Listen to me very, very carefully. I'm about to ask a question that may decide my fate. Your fate. The fate of your planet and the entire universe." He took a couple of deep breaths. "Do you have a mirror?"


	2. The Child of The Angels Pt1

The Inventor looked into the mirror to see a young teenager with spiky hair. He touched his hair flipped it and it returned to its earlier shape. "Could be Worse." He took a step and kept staring. Thee Kung fu Masters seemed confused by his statement. "What could be worse?" Po asked. "My Face." He Stepped back from the mirror and looked towards the Masters. "Sorry, I'm the Inventor. And who might you be?" Tigress snarled. "You destroyed half of the Hall of Heroes. We ask the questions." Po put a hand on Tigress shoulder, smiled, then walked forward. "Hi, I'm Po. And this is-" He was suddenly cut off by the Inventor. "Tigress, Monkey, Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Shifu." Shifu took a step forward. "So, you've heard of us, then?" "No, never heard of any of you. You see I was whispered to." Tigress glared at him. "By who?" The Inventor chuckled. "I don't know! Isn't that epic! Oh, I'm not going to say that a lot am I? No, I can't. Must be the mid-regeneration integration flaws. Now, there was a time whisper. Easy, if you use a time rift, or crack, and a noise static contractor system."

The Inventor reached into his inside pocket and dug around for ten seconds before a grave look appeared on his face. "No . . . this cannot be happening. Out of all things this happens. Not the Cybermen, the Daleks, or even suns burning out, or universes dying. This has to happen." Viper slither up. "What happened." He looked towards her then the others. "I lost my key." Monkey face palmed. "Key to what." Mantis asked. Suddenly it was obvious to the masters that he didn't want to answer that question. The Inventor backed up. "Enough questions. Your focus should be on the crying woman in the village." The Masters went quit and then Shifu's ears twitched. "C'mon!" He started to dash but slid and looked back. Tigress cleared her throat. "Master, we can't just leave him up here!" Shifu sighed. "There are more pressing concerns, Master Tigress. A child has been kidnapped and now the Angels of Stone weep once again." He and the other Masters dashed for the door, Tigress did with a little more glaring towards The Inventor. "What! Did you just say Angels?! Angels of stone?!"

**A few Minutes Later In The Middle of the Valley of Peace**

The Masters slid to a stop near a few animals(sub for People). Master Shifu walked up. "What happened." The Inventor slid behind Po, who was panting. "My son, Cheng went to the Angel exhibit with a couple of friends a few days ago and hasn't come back yet. And . . . and I asked for help but everyone that goes in there disappears." Shifu was about to respond but the Inventor cut in. "Maim, I need to ask you a few things and I'm sorry, very sorry, but this conversation has to be quick, really fast. When did the Angels come?" She sniffed. "Last month." The Inventor took a step back. "Everyone that has gone to this . . . attraction has disappeared. And it's been there for a month." The Masters looked at each other with shock, except for Tigress who just looked at the crying Mother. The Inventor crouched down to be eye to eye to the mother. " Maim, I promise you I will find out what happened to your son, and bring whatever did this to justice, I promise. But, you have to tell me where the Angles are." All she did was point. He got up to leave. "Will you bring him back?" The Mother asked. The Inventor stopped. "This new regeneration is killing me . . . I can't promise you that, sorry." He then continues in the way she pointed. Shifu sighed. " Crane, Viper, follow him." Viper and Crane started to follow him. "Where are you going?" Crane asked. The Inventor didn't stop. "To the Angles." He picked up his pace forcing Crane and Viper to pick up speed as well.

** At a Old Animals Home in the Valley of Peace**

Shifu and the Other Masters walking into the building. "Master Shifu! Master Shifu." An old pig struggled to say. Shifu quickly walked over. "Yes." The old Pig took a deep breath, he had gray hair that had grown over the years. "I remember this, this day, so long ago. You are looking for me." Tigress walked up. "Sorry Mister Cheng, but we need to keep looking." He chuckled. "Silly little Tiger, Cheng is my first name, not my last. And I am here, my mother was crying because I went to see the Angles." Mantis hopped off of Monkeys shoulder to the arm of Mr. Cheng's chair. "What?" Mr. Cheng looked over to Mantis. "Yes, young Mantis. I didn't know how I got there at first, not until 20 years later was I given some information from the man who's breath glowed and the Bird and Snake couple." Shifu's eyes widened. "Crane and Viper. C'mon!" He suddenly ran out of the building followed by the other Masters.

**At The Angel display.**

Viper looked at where the Angles should have been. "So no one actually put Angels in here." The Inventor looked around spinning a few times. "They moved. They could be anywhere in the village by now. Account for everyone and everything, anyplace where a statue is big enough to hide in plain sight. They have been in your lives for an month and Master Viper . . . where is your Boyfriend." Viper's eyes widened. "Crane!" Crane had disappeared. The Inventor spun the other way looking for a Weeping Angle. "Now, where did he go? What time? Place? What do you think Master Viper?" Silence. He turned around to see a Weeping Angle in her place. "No. No. No. No. No! You just killed them! Just kidding. You don't seem full and two people, well animals, zapped back in time ,oh say 50 years, and you are still hungry." He pulled out a pen looking object with a red crystal where the point would be, it also had some buttons on it. "Which means I am about to do something extremely stupid." He pointed the object crystal up and a low humming noise was heard. And then he blinked.


End file.
